Yuma Tsukumo's Decks
Yuma Tsukumo's Deck is a Deck given to him by his father in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. His monsters have repetitive names like "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" and their effects often assist in Xyz Summoning. When Yuma Dueled Reginald Kastle, Astral eventually manifested alongside him, giving him access to the powerful "Numbers". When Astral is cooperating with Yuma, he can also upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when they believe in their possibilities. He later obtains alternative upgrades in the form of "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Later on Yuma is able to Rank-Down "Number 39: Utopia" and release its original progenitor and abilities in the form of "Number 39: Utopia Roots". In the manga, when Astral, Ryoga Kamishiro, and Kaito Tenjo are cooperating with him, he is instead able to upgrade "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number S39: Utopia One". Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival First Syllable Yuma originally uses a Number/Syllable Deck, the "Syllables" being a series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. "Gogogo" (some of his monsters can only be "Syllables" with their Japanese pronunciations, e.g. "Flelf" - "furuerufu"). It is supported with a lot of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand" and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". It contains some support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on. This Deck was later replaced by a new version after Yuma received a large amount of new cards from Roku when he defeated Kaze and protected the Duel Sanctuary. Wooden Training Deck In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Roku in a Statue Duel. He used a Wooden Training Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Sanctuary card collection. Second Syllable After saving the Duel Sanctuary, Roku gave Yuma the "Duel Sanctuary Legendary Deck", stating it is appropriate for him. Bronk Stone believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the World Duel Carnival. Yuma combined this secret Deck with his first one. He has also started adding Xyz anti-support cards to help fight against the "Numbers" and other Xyz Monsters. The Deck also appears to support Yuma's Syllable archetypes more such as the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" archetypes. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries For the World Duel Carnival, Yuma further modified his Deck for the competition that he was about to face. This includes a large array of anti-Xyz cards such as "Overlay Owl" and "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" as Xyz Monsters are popular within the tournament as well as to collect the "Number" archetype easily. Like before, he largely relies on his "Syllable" archetypes such as "Gagaga" and "Gogogo", sporting new support and members for them alike such as "Chachaka Archer" and "Zubaba Buster". In addition, Yuma has also added in a large amount of Card Advantage cards and monsters with effects that can be activated from the Graveyard or hand, such as "Tasuke Knight" and "Damage Mage" respectively. He reserves his ace card, "Number 39: Utopia" and its upgraded form "Number C39: Utopia Ray" for intense Duels against other Number holders. World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals of the World Duel Carnival, Yuma debuts more non-"Number" Xyz Monsters, "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" and "Gagaga Cowboy". His WDC profile lists his Deck's name as "Xyz One Turn Kill" as he heavily focuses on using Xyz Monsters and normally wipes out of his opponent's remaining Life Points in the final turn. In addition, as Yuma dealt with more dangerous opponents, he relies heavily on augmenting his "Number C39: Utopia Ray" with abilities of his "ZW -" monsters through the power of ZEXAL than he did before. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Yuma continues to use a Syllable Deck, debuting new "Gagaga", "Gogogo" and "Dododo" monsters, which he primarily uses to Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in various ways. He supports the cards with Spell and Trap Cards both new and old, including a large amount of Counter Trap Cards. He later modifies this Deck before entering the Friendship Games hosted at his school. He also makes more use of the vast quantity of "Number" cards that he has at his disposal, though he still favors "Number 39: Utopia." After teaming up with Ray Shadows to defeat the Barians, Yuma received a few cards of Barian origin to augment his Deck. This includes "Limited Barian's Force" which has the ability to upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", as well as "V" archetype to support "Utopia's" new form. However in reality, Vector, while posing as Ray, gave these cards to Yuma in order to gain an advantage in a Duel against him through cards such as "Vain Betrayer" and "Barian Explosion". After fusing with Astral to form ZEXAL II, Yuma used Shining Evolution to transform "Limited Barian's Force" into "Numeron Force", which has the ability to upgrade "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Mythyrian Numbers War Yuma debuts more support for his Xyz Monsters and procures "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" which he can use to downgrade "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots". Barian Emperor Onslaught With the Numbers Yuma's Deck still focuses on Summoning "Number 39: Utopia", but is flexible enough to support Summoning different "Numbers", such as "Number 54: Lion Heart" and "Number 11: Big Eye". After acquiring the card from Eliphas, he uses "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia" into "Number 39: Beyond the Hope". Without the Numbers After defeating Nash, Astral obtained all 100 "Numbers", thus preventing Yuma from using them in their Duel. Thus, Yuma modified his Deck before the Duel. The Deck focuses on "Gagaga" monsters and support. During the Duel he would later get a new Ace Monster called Number F0: Future Hope . Aim For Number 1 in the World! In the Aim For Number 1 in the World! non-canon episode, his Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Number" monsters. He also Dueled Astral in an explanation Duel at the beginning of the special. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Publications V Jump Magazine December 2013 Numbers Guide 2 References Notes Category:Characters' Decks